Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for tape measures. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved weighted anchor for tape measures. In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a housing with one or more magnetic weights enclosed therein. The magnetic weights are removable, so that the present invention is readily adjustable in weight.
A tape measure is a common measuring tool comprising a flexible ruler. Its design allows for a measure of great length to be easily carried in pocket or toolbox and permits individuals to measure around curves and corners. Due to its flexible nature, however, tape measures can be frustrating to use when measuring long distances. Particularly, a tape measure can swing or bend when the free end of the tape measure is not probably anchored. Other factors, such as wind, can cause the end of the tape measure to not stay in place.
When the tape measure is not properly anchored, it can result in inaccurate measurements, which can be problematic. This can be especially true for construction work or building projects. Accordingly, many individuals receive assistance from others to hold the free end in place when measuring long distances. It can be impracticable and inconvenient to seek assistance from others, however, as many individuals work independently. Accordingly, a device that allows individuals to temporarily anchor an end of a tape measure when measuring long distances is desired.
The present invention provides a tape measure anchor that can be removably attached to various types of tape measures. The present invention comprises a tubular housing for holding one or more weights therein. The housing is elongated in shape so that the weights are preferably arranged in a stacked orientation in the interior volume of the housing. The weights are held in place via an elevator bolt that extends vertically from the lower end of the housing. Preferably, the elevator bolt extends beyond the upper end of the housing. The upper end of the housing is open to provide access to the interior volume of the housing. The upper end comprises a cover removably attached thereto. The cover is secured via a nut, which is screwed onto the elevator bolt.
The primary advantage of the present invention is not only that it is adapted for use with a number of different tape measures, but more specifically the weights, which are composed of a magnetic material. In this way, the weights are magnetically coupled to each other and to the elevator bolt. This prevents the weights from shifting or moving extensively during use, providing additional stability to the end of the tape measure.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to attachments for tape measures. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these devices disclose a holder that attaches to an end of a tape measure for stabilizing the tape measure when measuring an area on the floor. Other devices disclose an adhesive pad that attaches to an end of a tape measure for making measurements. These devices, however, do not disclose a weight anchor for a tape measure comprising a body in which one or more magnetic weights can be positioned, such that the weight of the anchor is adjustable. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,739 to Kraft discloses a measuring tape holding device that comprises a rectangular holder body having a slot thereon. The slot is adapted to receive a tape end tab. Thereafter, the holder body and the tape end tab can be nailed to a surface such as the floor so that the holder body and the tape end tab are fixed in place. In contrast, the present invention comprises a tape measure anchor that can be removably attached to a tape end tab. The tape measure anchor adds weight to the tape measure so as to prevent it from moving easily. The present invention, however, does not fix the tape end tab to the floor.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,358 to LeBon discloses an anchor for measuring tape, comprising a circular base having a protruding housing mounted thereon. The housing includes channel that spans opposing edges thereof. The channel is adapted to receive a tape measure pull tab therein. The base can be secured to a surface via adhesives. Accordingly, LeBon does not disclose an anchor having removable weights therein. The present invention discloses a housing having a plurality of removable weights therein. In this way, the user can adjust the amount of weight to attach to the end of a tape measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,981 to Rafter and U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,439 to Critelli et al. disclose supplemental pull tabs for tape measures. These devices generally comprise a first section that is substantially perpendicular to a second section, so as to form a general L-shape when viewed from the side. The first and second sections comprise an indentation for receiving a tape end tab therein. Alternatively, fasteners such as screws can be used to attach the device to the tape end tab. The supplemental pull tabs can be used to provide additional means to engage a work piece at an end thereof. The foregoing devices, however, do not disclose a weight or an anchor for tape measures.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,838 to Miller discloses a magnetic anchor that can be removably attached to fluid level measuring devices. The device comprises a cylindrical weight having a vertical member extending from a top portion thereof. The vertical member is slideably attached to a U-shaped member that is configured to engage a fluid level measuring device. Miller, however, does not include a housing for securing weights therein.
The devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices do not disclose an anchor that may be readily adjusted in weight so that it is adaptable for various uses. The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing an anchor having a hollow, tubular housing. The interior of the housing is configured to removably receive a plurality of weights therein, preferably in a stacked orientation. Additionally, the housing can be mounted to an end of a tape measure at a tape end tab. In this way, the present invention can be used with a number of different tape measures.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to tape measure anchors. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.